Entre Bangunças e Beijos
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: NaruSaku :: 30cookies :: Aqueles que se beijavam não se importavam agora com a bagunça.


* * *

**_Entre Bagunças e Beijos_**

_Aqueles que se beijavam não se importavam agora com a bagunça._

**Por: Tainã Zuccolotto Vieira – Vulgo: Demetria Blackwell**

**

* * *

**_"... Eu gosto do meu quarto _

_Do meu desarrumado_

_Ninguém sabe mexer na minha confusão_

_É o meu ponto de vista_

_Não aceito turistas_

_Meu mundo ta fechado pra visitação... "_

**Danni Carlos / Coisas que eu sei.**

**

* * *

**Sempre diziam a Sakura que sua casa era uma verdadeira bagunça, uma algazarra total. Era difícil até se locomover. Impossível seria andar sem tropeçar em nada. Era uma bota de um lado, uma almofada jogada, um prato vazio esquecido em um canto. Tinha tantas coisas, era tanta bagunça. Parecia até várias pessoas moravam lá. Mas só ela era capaz de fazer tanta confusão.

Sakura sempre respondia. "Uma casa reflete a cabeça do dono/dona". Quase ninguém entendia o porquê disso.

Ela dizia de sua bagunça interior.

Ninguém entendia por que parte da casa de Sakura era cinza. O porquê de – em um dia de loucura – ter queimado seus antigos diários. Nem o porquê dela só deixar entrar algumas pessoas em seu lar.

Tem coisas que Naruto nunca vai saber a resposta. Como o por que dela deixar ele sempre entrar, ao contrário de muitas pessoas.

- Sakura-chan, você não gosta de arrumar sua casa? – Falou tentando achar um canto _sem _coisas para poder se sentar. – Ai! – Mas levantou rapidamente ao perceber que sentou em cima de um garfo.

Ela saiu da cozinha com um balde de pipocas na mão e se sentou em uma cadeira que tinha uma blusa azul por cima - Uma casa reflete sua dona, Naruto. - Pegou um pouco da pipoca e estendeu o balde para ele. O que foi aceito prontamente.

- Então, qual é o motivo que da a honra de sua visita? – Perguntou ela com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, cruzando as pernas por cima da cadeira.

- Não posso visitar uma amiga sem motivos, 'ttebayo? – O loiro disse, bagunçando os cabelos em sinal de nervosismo. Ela olhou bem para ele. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa. O conhecia desde os tempos de academia – e agora já são jounins de dezoito anos, com louvor – ela sabe o significado de cada ato dele. E fez questão de ignorar a palavra **amiga** da frase.

- 'Tá bom, você venceu. – Suspirou.

- Já sabia. – Sorriu de satisfação.

- E que... De uns tempos pra cá, sabe... Err... – Ele não sabia onde começar.

- Comece do começo, Naruto. – Ela parecia adivinhar seus pensamentos, por isso ainda a amava. **Ainda. **

- E que... Você parece estar distante, pensativa. Como se tivesse algo te incomodando... – Ele olhou para ela. No fundo daqueles olhos verdes que tanto adorava. Sakura não pode deixar de suspirar. Era incrível como ele notava os pequenos detalhes dela, de uma mudança de humor até um corte de cabelo. Olhou para a fresta da janela de sua sala semi-iluminada pela fraca luz do fim da tarde.

- Já faz seis anos, né? – Comentou. Naruto se estapeou mentalmente. Como não havia lembrado que Sasuke foi embora há seis anos? Por mais que lhe doesse saber que ela ainda pensava nele, o Uchiha ainda era seu amigo.

- Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, vou trazer o Sasuke-teme nem que seja carregado! Então não precisa ficar triste, 'ttebayo. – Falou em tom de conforto.

- Eu não estou triste. –

- Então fique feliz! –

- Só falta uma coisa para eu ficar feliz... – Ele a olhou, curioso.

- O que? Pode falar que eu faço, 'ttebayo. – Ela olhou naqueles olhos de lápis-lazúli que aprendeu da gostar. Levantou da cadeira que estava e sento ao lado dele, em meio à bagunça do sofá.

- Isso... – Foi um selinho. Um beijo rápido e doce. Só para provar o sabor dos lábios um do outro. Mas ele queria mais e logo capturou outro beijo dela. A beijava com intensidade do amor e com o carinho que tinha por ela, afanando seus róseos cabelos. As carícias de línguas, os arrepios, os suspiros.

Aqueles que se beijavam não se importavam agora com a bagunça.

* * *

**N/a: **_Oh, como é lindo o amor. 2_

**Set – Verão**

**Tema: 13. Bagunça.**


End file.
